Freddie McGregor
Freddie McGregor (born 27 June 1956, Clarendon, Jamaica) has been variously a singer, musician and producer. His music career began when he was seven years old. In 1963 he joined with Ernest Wilson and Peter Austin to form The Clarendonians, and began to record for the Studio One label. He was only seven years old at the time and was known as 'Little Freddie'. He was also a member of the Generation Gap. McGregor converted to Rastafari in 1975. He is a member of the Twelve Tribes organisation. He worked with producer Niney the Observer during the late 1970s and early 1980s, and in the same period was part of the resurgence of Studio One. His popularity soared in the early 1980s with the release of "Bobby Bobylon". Other popular hits of McGregor's include "Big Ship", "Push Comes to Shove", "Just Don't Want to Be Lonely" (a top ten hit in the UK), and "I Was Born a Winner" as well as cover versions of many early reggae standards. He has also worked with producers Junjo Lawes, Linval Thompson, and Gussie Clarke. McGregor has also recorded as a drummer with artists such as Sugar Minott and Judy Mowatt....(Read more) AllMusic called him "a key figure in the early ska and rasta roots scene" and "one of reggae's most durable and soulful singers." Links to Peel McGregor appears to have made his first appearances on Kat's Karavan during the early 80s but from then on featured regularly in Peel's playlists. As with many other reggae artists espoused by John, he never made the Festive 50 and his two UK hits, 'Just Don't Want To Be Lonely' and 'That Girl (Groovy Situation)', do not seemed to have been aired at all by JP. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played ;1980s *26 April 1981 (BFBS): 'When I'm Ready (7") *28 April 1981: 'When I'm Ready (12")' (Studio One) *21 May 1981: 'When I’m Ready (12")' (Studio One) *28 June 1981 (BFBS): Natural Collie (7") (High Times) *04 April 1982 (BFBS): Africa Here I Come (7") (Studio One) *19 April 1982 (with Ranking Toyan): 'Roots Man Skanking (12")' (Greensleeves) *01 June 1983 (BFBS): Stand Up And Fight (7") Jah Guidance *27 September 1984: Across The Border (7") Big Ship *21 October 1984 (BFBS): Across The Border (7") Big Ship *14 March 1985 (Radio Bremen): Land Of Africa (7") Music Is Life *11 September 1985: Mr. Officer (7") Music Works *02 October 1985: Mr. Officer (7") Music Works *22 April 1986: Push Come To Shove (7") Weed Beat *26 April 1986 (BFBS): Push Come To Shove (7") Weed Beat *05 May 1986: Push Come To Shove (7") Weed Beat *26 August 1989 (BFBS): Prophecy (single) Steely & Clevie Records ;1990s *10 January 1990: Kill Them (7") New Name Muzik *05 July 1991 (BFBS): Bandulu *02 September 1991 (Radio Bremen) (with Culture T): 'Informer (7")' (Mixing Lab) (JP: 'I like the voice that runs through that going "yes, yes" in a rather tired way and something that sounds like some kind of sea creature as well.') *22 September 1991: (with Culture T): 'Informer (7")' (Mixing Lab) *04 October 1991 (BFBS): (with Culture T): 'Informer (7")' (Mixing Lab) *02 February 1992 (with Tiger): 'One Room Shack (7")' (Big Ship) *09 February 1992 (with Tiger): 'One Room Shack (7")' (Big Ship) *29 February 1992 (with Tiger): 'One Room Shack (7")' (Big Ship) *12 December 1992 (featuring Dennis Brown, Cocoa Tea and Mutabaruka): 'Bone Lies (LP-Legit)' (Anchor) *19 December 1992 (featuring Dennis Brown, Cocoa Tea and Mutabaruka): 'Bone Lies (LP-Legit)' (Anchor) *01 October 1993 (BFBS): Judgement Day () Leggo *13 May 1994: 'Rastaman Camp (Compilation CD-Niney The Observer - Truth And Rights, Observer Style)' (Heartbeat) *04 June 1994 (BFBS): 'Rastaman Camp (Compilation CD-Niney The Observer - Truth And Rights, Observer Style)' (Heartbeat) *09 September 1994 (with Cobra): Never Forget (7") Shang Muzik *25 March 1997 (with Sarjant D): ‘Spread Love Around (7")' (Plenty Hot) *03 April 1997 (with Sarjant D): Spread Love (All Around) (7") Plenty Hot *24 August 1999: 'Should I (7")' (Pot Of Gold) *August 1999 (FSK): 'Should I (7")' (Pot Of Gold) ;2000s *02 March 2000: Know What You're Saying (single) Finatic *08 March 2000: Know What You're Saying (single) Finatic *22 March 2000: Know What You're Saying (single) Finatic *19 July 2000: Hide And Seek (7”) Fat Eyes *03 August 2000: 'Hide And Seek' (Pre-release) Fat Eyes *25 September 2001: Hand In A De Fire (7") Stingray (JP: 'Does end very, very suddenly and it's not another display of incompetence from me on this occasion.') *07 October 2001 (BBC World Service): Hand In A De Fire (shared 7" with Sugar Black - Hand In A De Fire / Stress) Stingray *03 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Rastaman Camp (7") Studio One *16 January 2002 (BBC World Service): Rastaman Camp (7") Studio One *01 May 2003: 'Tek Wi Fah (7")' (Jasfar) *May 2003 (FSK): 'Tek Wi Fah (7")' (Jasfar) *10 June 2003: 'Tek Wi Fah (7")' (Jasfar) *11 June 2003: Walls Of Jericho (10") Observer Gold *08 October 2003: 'Walls of Jericho (10")' (Observer Gold) Others *Best Of 1992 Vol 2 (with Tiger): One Room Shack (album - Big Ship) *Karl's Tape - April 1982 a: (with Ranking Toyan): 'Roots Man Skanking (12")' (Greensleeves) *Karl's Tape June 1984: 'Rhythm So Nice' *Liverpool's Night Of Victory: 'When I'm Ready (7")' (Studio One) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *AllMusic *Discogs *Captain's Cabin *Facebook Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles